


7 Werewolves and a Webcam

by hellolife21



Series: 7 werewolves and a webcam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Pack, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been away at college for three days and Scott is already calling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Werewolves and a Webcam

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established Pack  
> -Established Stiles/Derek  
> \- Counting Lydia as pack and a werewolf  
> \- Special Guest Star Danny  
> -Drabble  
> -Prompt fill

Stiles had been away to college for only three days when he got his first phone call from Scott. He hadn’t even gotten fully unpacked yet when his phone started blasting the batman theme song across his room, earning him a death glare from his roommate.

“Scott, it’s been three days, what could you possibly need?”

“Do you have your laptop?”

“Always, why?”

“Open up skype.”

Stiles sighed and pulled his laptop from its padded case beside his bed. He opened it up and logged in, let it load and pulled up skype. “Okay, it’s open.”

“I’m gonna hang up now.”

Stiles dropped his phone on the bed as Scott hung up on his end and waited for the screen to show Scott’s smiling uneven face.   
It took a few minutes, but the webcam on Scott’s end came into focus and Stiles could see Scott staring back at him.  “Hey! Can you see me?” Scott asked.

“Yes. I can hear you to. What do you want?”

Stiles’s roommate, Jake, Jack, something like that, was glaring at him over his book.

“We just wanted to say hi.”

“We?”

Erica popped her head in front of Scott, blond curls covering his face. “Hey! So Derek is totally a mess, you should come home.”

“No, I’m not going to fall for th-”

“Hey! Is that Stiles?!” Boyd yelled, suddenly coming into the picture by pushing Scott and Erica away. “Hey, how’s it going? Have you gone to any classes yet?

Do you have any friends?”

“Uh, no, no classes yet. Haven’t met anyone but my roommate, and he sort of a di-”

Boyd yelped and cut Stiles off. Isaac’s head of curls flashed across the screen and then the laptop was staring up at the ceiling of Scott’s room.

“Hello?” Stiles called.

The camera shook and then Isaac was blurry and coming into focus as he spoke. “We miss you so much, Mom. When are you coming to visit?”

Stiles got a funny look from his roommate at the word ‘mom’ being used in reference to Stiles.  


“I’ve only been here for a few days, I’m not even unpacked, Isaac.”

“Well, don’t unpack, just put everything in the car and come home.”

“I’m only 40 minutes away. We talked about this, I am not going to give up everything for-”

The laptop was taken from Isaac and spun around to face Lydia and Jackson. Lydia looked beautiful as always and Jackson looked the same too. “Hi, Stiles. We love you, and hope you have a great time at school. I’ll be leaving for Harvard in a month, so you better come home to see me off,” Lydia said.

“Why would he want to talk to you? Have you seen your face?” Jackson yelled to someone off screen. Judging by the yelling back, it was Scott he was talking to and Allison was trying to calm him down. 

Jackson disappeared from view and Lydia squealed and the laptop was dropped again. This time Stiles was viewing Boyd’s legs kicking at Jackson and being held onto what Stiles could assume was Erica’s arms. There was a lot of yelling and thumping. Stiles decided it would be useless to try and call out for anyone to pick the laptop up. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Danny’s voice carried through Stiles’s speakers.

“Danny?” Stiles asked, yelling into his laptop’s mic.

Danny picked up the laptop and smiled at Stiles. “How’s the school?”

“Good. Better watch out for the children fighting for this laptop, you might get taken down.”

“Nah, they’re too busy with each other now. Here comes Derek.”

Next thing Stiles knew he was being passed off to Derek. He only caught a glimpse of Derek’s face before he was staring at his black shirt and then being sat down on something while staring at Derek’s belt. 

“Sorry about that,” Derek said sinking to his knees to see the camera at eye level. 

“It’s okay. They just miss me.”

“They do. I miss you too.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s been three days. I’m going to be gone for several months.”

“I know, I know. It’s going to be hard, but you can visit on the weekends.”

“Every weekend.”

Derek smiled and ducked his head slightly. It was something he only did when he was with Stiles. He only opened up and let his guard down around Stiles, around the rest of the pack he was still moody and bossy.

“Erica says you’re a mess.”

“Erica has a big mouth.”

“Yes she does.”

“I’m not a mess. But you better come home this weekend.”

“I will,” Stiles chuckled.

There was a loud thumping and thundering on a door behind Derek. “I better shut this off. The hoard has come to claim it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“See you Saturday.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

 


End file.
